My Favorite Author
by Soft Purple Hyuchiha
Summary: Sasuke hanya seorang penulis novel biasa bertemu dengan arwah yang mengaku sebagai penggemarnya. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Acuh tak acuh atau... First fanfict
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Halo readers. Saya Soft Purple Hyuchiha author baru di fanfiction. Ini adalah fanfict pertama saya jadi mohon dimaklumi jika ada kesalahan

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma pinjam chara-charanya doang.

Warning: OOC, Crack pair, SasuHina, fanfict pertama, chapter pertama romance belum terasa, typo, pendek, dll.

Summary: Sasuke seorang penulis novel biasa bertemu dengan Hinata, arwah yang mengaku sebagai penggemar beratnya. Apakah yang akan Sasuke lakukan? Acuh tak acuh atau…

My Favorite Author

**Sasuke's POV**

Jarum jam sudah menunjuk angka 1. Orang lain pasti sudah istirahat dan terlelap di kasur masing-masing, sedangkan aku masih berkutat dengan komputer. Mengerjakan naskah novelku yang belum rampung juga. Padahal Kakashi, si editor mesum itu sudah menyuruhku mengirimkan naskah dari 2 minggu lalu. Biarkan sajalah dia berkoar-koar. Toh, tidak ada yang mau membaca novel romance garing yang kubuat. Fuuh… aku menghembuskan asap rokok kemudian aku membaca kembali huruf-huruf dan memperbaiki kata-kata yang salah di monitor komputerku. Walaupun tidak ada yang membaca novel buruk ini, tetap saja aku ingin membuat yang terbaik. Setidaknya terbaik bagiku. Kadang aku ingin bertemu penggemarku. Maksudku penggemar yang benar-benar menyukai novelku bukannya fan girl maniak yang tergila-gila dengan ketampananku

Jari-jemariku masih bergerak lincah di atas keyboard sementara mataku menatap lurus ke arah monitor. Mataku terasa berat dan berkunang-kunang. Sial, aku mulai mengantuk, lebih baik aku lanjutkan besok saja. Begitu aku menekan tombol shutdown, aku merasakan udara dingin di sekitar leherku. Hanya sebentar tapi cukup untuk membuat tubuhku mengigil. Ah, paling sebentar lagi hujan makanya aku merasa sedikit dingin.

Aku segera pergi ke dapur dan meminum segelas air putih.

"Uuuh…"

Hn? Apa aku baru saja mendengar suara orang? Paling hanya perasaanku saja.

"Uchiha-san…"

What the hell… Oke ada yang memanggil nama belakangku. Sangat aneh mengingat aku tinggal sendirian di apartemen ini. Aku memasang telingaku baik-baik, mencari sumber suara tadi.

"Uchiha-san…"

Huh! Aku tahu kau di mana sekarang! Suara itu berasal dari kamar tidurku yang memang dekat dapur. Begitu sampai di depan kamarku, aku langsung membuka pintu kamarku dengan kasar.

Kosong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. "Cih!" aku mendengus kesal dan berjalan ke ruang tengah untuk mematikan lampu.

"Uchiha…"

Baru saja tanganku menyentuh sakelar lampu, aku melihat sesuatu. Aku terkejut melihat seorang wanita sedang duduk manis di sofa kecilku. Dia tersenyum lembut. Matanya berwarna ungu pucat dan rambutnya yang berwarna indigo panjang dibiarkan tergerai. Dia memakai dress tanpa lengan berwarna biru muda. Hanya satu kata yang terlintas di benakku. Cantik.

Sadarlah Sasuke Uchiha! Ada seorang wanita di rumahku. Sekarang sudah tengah malam. Pintu masuk dan semua jendela sudah kukunci. Jadi bagaimana dia bisa masuk ke rumahku? Apa yang dia lakukan di rumahku? Siapa atau apa dia?

Aku mendekati wanita cantik itu. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisku. Kugerakkan tanganku perlahan dan kusentuh bahunya.

Sret

Tanganku menembus bahunya.

"WUUAAAAAAAA!"

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Lho? Tunggu dulu. Seharusnya hanya aku yang menjerit. Kenapa hantu itu ikutan menjerit?

"M, ma, maaf! A, anda U, Uchiha-san?". Huh? Dia kenal aku?

"S, saya senang sekali… Bi-bisa bertemu dengan a-anda…". Hantu yang aneh. Bicaranya agak gagap dan terkesan… Pemalu?

Sekarang giliranku yang bicara. "Siapa kamu? Ngapain di rumahku?", aku bertanya sambl memelototi wajahnya. Siapa tahu dia langsung pergi begitu kupelototi.

"Anu, sa-saya Hinata Hyuuga. Saya i-ini pengemar b-be-berat anda, Uchiha-san.".

Wanita ini berbicara sambil memainkan kedua telunjuknya. Aku sudah sering melihat hantu, setan dan kawan-kawannya tapi baru kali ini melihat ada hantu yang pemalu dan err… manis.

"Penggemar?". Aku memperhatikan kakinya. Damn! Tidak ada kaki yang ada hanya bagian betis. Rupanya dia memang hantu. Sudah cukup. Aku memang ingin bertemu penggemarku tapi dalam sosok MANUSIA bukannya HANTU. Aku langsung berbalik arah dan berjalan menuju kamar tidurku. Aku tidak peduli dengan penjelasannya. Aku sudah sangat lelah. Yang benar saja! Penggemarku seorang(?) hantu? Aku langsung merebahkan diri di kasur dan tidur.

**Keesokan harinya**

Akhirnya matahari terbit juga. Ah, bicara tentang matahari, aku jadi ingat hantu tadi malam. Namanya Hinata apalah-aku-lupa. Paling juga dia sudah kembali ke alamnya. Sekarang yang lebih penting adalah sarapan. Perutku sangat keroncongan. Telur dadar saus tomat pasti cukup.

"Se, selamat pagi… Uchiha-san".

Perkiraanku salah. Dia masih ada di rumahku. Sebenarnya dia mau apa sih?

TO BE CONTINUE

A/N: Akhirnya selesai juga. Deg-degan juga nih, first fanfict sih. Bagaimana teman-teman dan senpai-senpai? Apakah cukup bagus? Alurnya kecepetan? OOC banget? Pantaskah fict ini dilanjutkan? Maaf saya banyak tanya. Tolong beri tau saya lewat review… Bagi yang mau flame juga boleh asal yang membangun ya hehe ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hai teman-teman! Saya datang bawa My Favourite Author chapter 2. Saya harap chapter 2 lebih baik daripada chapter 1. Maaf ya updatenya lama :( Oh iya, saya **SANGAT BAHAGIA** membaca reviews2 dari readers dan senpai-senpai. Saya benar2 gak nyangka ada yang mau baca bahkan review fanfic saya*sujud syukur*. Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat kritik, saran dan dukungannya. Saya balas review dulu boleh kan?

**Lye: Waaah reviewer pertama saya. Saya juga suka SasuHina^_^ Lucu? Unik? Anggap saja bagian yang lucu sebagai bonus :) makasih banyak ya.**

**Fun-Ny Chan: Ini dia chap 2 nya. Saya juga pingin jadi Hinata hehe. Salam kenal juga dan terima kasih banyak Fun-Ny Chan :D**

**Schokolade Ist Mich: Semuanya udah oke? Senangnya… Arigatou gozaimasu, Schokolade-senpai.**

**SasuSaku Lady-chan: Hyaaa fanfic saya di fave! Makasih banget Lady-senpai atas fave dan sarannya. Ini sudah saya update.**

**Seichi: Semoga saja beneran jadi cool. Makasih udah review.**

**sAsULoVeLyHiNa: Benarkah? Makasih ya senpai! :)**

**upechan-sashin: Hehe saya memang agak susah mengulur cerita. Salam kenal dan terima kasih upechan-senpai.**

**Masahiro 'Night' Seiran: Arigatou banget senpai! Loh? Kok malah senpai yang minder? Harusnya saya dong, hehe. Kalau soal ending saya udah ada bayangan yang jadi masalah itu konfliknya... Gomen ne saya gak PM Night-senpai.**

**Quincy Vha Sanovha: Iya, maksud saya chap 1 itu prolog tapi saya lupa nulis. Ini sudah saya lanjutkan. Terima kasih ya!**

**kireina toushiro: Suka ya? Makasih banyak kireina-san. Salam kenal ya ^^**

**eMy chan: Makasih buat sarannya. Gomen ne saya gak bisa hapus fic ini. Udah telanjur di publish.**

**Just readr: Hmm. Jadi reviewnya eMy chan termasuk kategori flame ya?(geblek mode: on) Makasih banyak atas dukungannya. Luph u too ;)**

**sunny: Ini dia updatenya cin. Makasih udah membela saya, sunny-san.**

Sudah selesai balas review. Sekarang lanjut ke cerita. Selamat membaca!

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma pinjam chara-charanya doang.

Warning: OOC, Crack pair, SasuHina, fanfict pertama, typo, pendek, sepertinya romance masih belum terasa, dll. Don't like, don't read.

Summary: Sasuke seorang penulis novel biasa bertemu dengan Hinata, arwah yang mengaku sebagai penggemar beratnya. Apakah yang akan Sasuke lakukan? Acuh tak acuh atau…

My Favorite Author

**Sasuke's POV**

Seharusnya pagi ini menjadi pagi yang tenang tapi seekarang ada hantu wanita berambut indigo berdiri di sekali. Biasanya hantu sejenis dia kupelototi juga sudah pergi. Aku memperhatikan matanya yang berwarna ungu pucat tanpa pupil. Aku bisa melihat sorot matanya yang sayu. Mungkin dia tipe hantu yang tidak bisa diusir dengan kekerasan, akan kucoba dengan cara lembut. Cara lembut versi Sasuke Uchiha.

"Oi!"

Pertama aku harus mendapat perhatiannya dulu. Kulihat dari tadi dia hanya memainkan kedua telunjuknya dan menunduk, sama sekali tidak melihatku.

"Eh! I, iya!" dia refleks mengangkat kepalanya.

Aku sudah dapat perhatiannya selanjutnya tinggal membuka obrolan ringan walaupun sebenarnya aku benci mengobrol. Tapi pekerjaanku sebagai wartawan di Konoha Times, koran yang cukup terkenal di Kota Konoha, memaksaku berkomunikasi dengan orang yang tidak kukenal. Sangat sulit mencari pekerjaan di Konoha. Jika aku hanya mengandalkan penjualan novelku, pasti setiap hari aku akan makan nasi dengan lauk batu dipresto.

"Ehem! Siapa kamu?"

"Sa, saya Hinata Hyuuga."

Ah, aku baru ingat nama belakangnya. Hyuuga. Namanya identik dengan matahari.

"Kenapa kau kesini?"

"Ah, a, anu… Itu, s,sa,saya…" yah dia malah tambah gugup.

"Cih! Kalo ngomong yang jelas dong!" lama-lama capek juga mendengar cara bicaranya yang gagap itu.

"Ah i, iya! Saya ingin bertemu Uchiha-san sekali lagi. Saya benar-benar menyukai novel anda. Me, menurut saya karya Uchiha-san sangat menyentuh. Saya... Saya kagum anda bisa merangkai kata-kata yang begitu indah."

Hinata langsung berbicara lancar. Tahu begitu sudah dari tadi kubentak dia. Tapi baru kali ini ada yang memuji novelku. Tanpa kusadari senyuman kecil menghias bibirku. Jadi ini yang dinamakan puas? Tapi dia ada perlu apa denganku?

"Kamu..."

DOK! DOK! DOK!

Aduh, siapa lagi sih? Baru saja aku mau menginterogasi hantu ini, sudah ada gangguan lagi. Segera kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu masuk apartemenku. Begitu aku membuka pintu, terlihat jelas seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang hanya memakai kaos putih dan celana pendek hijau tersenyum lebar sambil membawa gelas.

"Yo, Teme! Aku minta gula dong! Punyaku udah abis nih! Hehehe."

"Dasar baka Dobe." Aku memasang tampang malas mendengar ucapan 'selamat pagi'nya.

Ternyata cuma Naruto. Naruto sudah jadi tetanggaku sejak 4 tahun yang lalu. Selain tetangga, Naruto juga rekan kerjaku sesama wartawan di Konoha Times. Bisa dibilang aku dan Naruto cukup akrab. Dia satu-satunya sahabat yang bisa kupercaya tapi kurang bisa kuandalkan.

Naruto menyodorkan gelas berwarna orange yang dari tadi dia pegang. Baru saja aku mau mengambil gelasnya, Naruto sudah menarik kembali gelasnya. Pagi-pagi si Dobe sudah iseng.

"Teme, nanti malam kamu ikut ke pesta perpisahannya Shikamaru di Zone Cafe gak?"

"Gak." Aku merebut gelas Naruto dan kembali ke apartemenku.

"Wah, dasar Teme gak setia kawan! Shikamaru bakal pindah ke Suna bareng istrinya dan gak bakal balik lagi loh!" Naruto berteriak sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arahku.

Selagi aku menuangkan gula ke gelas Naruto, aku melihat Hinata sedang memperhatikan selembar foto yang kutempel di pintu kulkas. Foto itu adalah foto keluargaku.

"Fufufu. Di, di foto ini Uchiha-san ter, tersenyum bahagia, ya. Uchiha-san kapan foto i, ini dibuat?" Hinata tertawa kecil sambil menyentuh fotoku dengan jari-jari mungilnya.

Mataku menerawang ke atas mencoba mengingat kenangan terakhir bersama seluruh keluargaku. Peristiwa itu sudah lama sekali.

"Kurang lebih 7 tahun yang lalu. Itu terakhir kalinya aku foto bersama orangtua dan kakak laki-lakiku." Aku masih fokus menuangkan gula. Aku tidak ingin melihat raut wajah Hinata. Pasti dia heran mendengar jawabanku.

"Eem. Anu... A, apa ya, yang terjadi dengan ke, kelu, keluarga Uchiha-san? Ka, kalau Uchiha-san tidak mau jawab juga tidak apa-apa kok!" Si hantu pemalu ini benar-benar polos. Terlihat jelas kebiasaannya saat panik. Dia memainkan kedua telunjuknya lagi.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Setelah bebarapa detik aku baru membuka kembali mulutku. "Pertanyaanmu itu tidak akan kujawab." Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku pergi ke luar apartemenku dan memberikan gelas berisi gula ke Naruto.

"Lama banget sih. Kamu ngambil gulanya pakai sumpit ya?" Naruto mengambil gelasnya. Dia pergi kembali ke apartemennya tanpa mengucapkan kata terima kasih padaku. Dasar Dobe.

Kututup pintu apartemenku. Hinata sudah menunggu di ruang tengah. Aku bisa membaca sorot matanya. Dia pasti merasa bersalah karena sudah pertanyaannya tentang keluargaku tadi. Sudahlah lebih baik aku segera mandi.

Sesuai rencana awalku hari ini aku sarapan dengan telur dadar saus tomat. Aku berdoa dalam hati lalu menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke dalam mulutku. Walaupun menunya sederhana bagiku ini cukup memuaskan. Tapi makan sambil dilihat hantu itu sungguh tidak nyaman.

"Kau mau?" aku menawarkan sarapanku ke Hinata. Siapa tahu hantu juga bisa makan.

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak, terima kasih. Saya tidak perlu makanan."

"Hn." Hanya itu respon yang bisa kuberikan. Aku menaruh piring yang sudah bersih dari sisa-sisa makanan ke wastafel. Nanti saja kucuci piringnya, aku sedang tidak mood bersih-bersih.

Jam tanganku menampilkan angka 07.25 berarti sudah waktunya aku berangkat ke kantor. Aku memakai jaket hitamku dan mengambil tas ransel yang tergeletak pasrah di lantai kamar tidur. Rambut emo kebangganku hanya kusisir seadanya. Sekilas penampilanku lebih mirip anak kuliahan daripada seorang wartawan koran lokal.

"Uchiha-san mau be, berangkat kerja ya?"

"Hn."

"Bo, boleh saya ikut? Saya mohon." Hinata merapatkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya. Matanya menatap memelas padaku

Aku memikirkan permintaannya. Dia hanya hantu. Tidak semua orang bisa melihatnya. Dia juga bukan tipe hantu yang berisik. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya kalau dia ikut.

"Hn. Iya. Tapi ada syaratnya." Aku melipat kedua lenganku di depan dadaku.

"Pertama, jangan panggil nama belakangku dan jangan pakai embel-embel san. Kedua, tidak usah pakai saya-anda kalau ngobrol denganku. Cukup aku-kamu. Ketiga, jangan berisik."

Jujur saja, aku sangat risih mendengar nama keluargaku disebut-sebut. Bahasa formal cukup kugunakan dan kudengar saat mewawancarai narasumberku saja. Kurasa Hinata akan menuruti tiga syarat tadi.

"Ayo berangkat."

**Normal POV**

Jarak dari rumah Sasuke ke kantor Konoha Times tidak terlalu jauh. Sasuke harus berjalan kaki sejauh 200 meter dilanjutkan dengan naik kereta api selama 15 menit. Setiap hari kegiatan Sasuke hanya berangkat kerja, meliput beberapa acara, pulang, makan, menulis novel dan tidur. Jarang sekali Sasuke bergaul dengan teman-temannya. Apalagi dengan wanita. Tidak heran di usianya yang menginjak 25 tahun dia masih betah menyandang status jomblo. Padahal begitu banyak wanita yang mengantri untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Ironis. Seorang penulis novel romance yang sama sekali tidak punya kisah cinta miliknya sendiri.

"Hei, Hinata." Sasuke mengambil handphone lamanya dan ditempelkan ke telinga kanannya.

"Iya, Sa, Sasu, Sasuke-kun." Hinata belum terbiasa memanggil nama depan Sasuke dengan embel-embel kun. Dia berjalan, ah bukan, dia terbang sambil melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Kau ada urusan apa denganku?" Pertanyaan ini sebenarnya sudah Hinata jawab tapi

bagi Sasuke jawaban Hinata kurang memuaskan.

"Aku... Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu." Kata-kata yang Hinata ucapkan terdengar begitu lirih sehingga Sasuke tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Hah? Tadi kamu ngomong apa?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata tapi Hinata sudah tidak ada di samping Sasuke. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari sosok Hinata yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Ternyata Hinata sedang berdiri di sebuah toko buku yang tadi mereka lewati.

"Ck. Cepat sekali kau menghilang." Mata Sasuke tertuju pada rak buku berisi buku-buku terkenal yang dipajang di depan toko buku tersebut. Sasuke penasaran.

Sebenarnya buku apa yang menarik perhatian Hinata?

"Sasuke-kun, ini buku best seller kan?"

"Hn. Memang kenapa?"

"Ah, ti, tidak. Aku hanya berpikir suatu saat nanti novel karya Sasuke-kun pasti akan dipajang di sini. Pasti akan jadi novel best seller. Aku... Aku percaya itu." Hinata tersenyum lembut. Sukses membuat wajah Sasuke merona merah. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Hinata. Yang ditinggal hanya terbang pelan menyusul Sasuke

"Ada-ada saja." Sasuke berjalan sambil melihat trotoar yang ramai akan pejalan kaki.

"Sasuke-kun. Ke, kenapa handphonenya masih dipakai?" tanya Hinata yang heran dengan tingkah Sasuke yang masih menempelkan handphone di telinganya walaupun Sasuke tidak sedang menelepon siapa-siapa.

"Karena aku tidak mau orang lain berpikir aku adalah orang gila yang ngobrol sendiri." jawab Sasuke ringan.

**To Be Continue**

A/N: Chapter 2 sudah selesai. Di chapter ini baru Naruto chara minor yang muncul. Saya janji di chapter depan chara-chara yang lain akan muncul.

Boleh saya minta reviewnya? Flame bermutu juga boleh kok.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Selamat datang! Maafkan saya yang kebangetan lamanya update fic ini. Silakan salahkan ujian kenaikan kelas, segala tugas dan tetek bengeknya. Saya tidak akan banyak mulut lagi. Silahkan membaca.^^

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma pinjam chara-charanya doang.

Warning: OOC, AU, Crack pair, SasuHina, fanfict pertama, typo, pendek, romance gak jelas, dll. Don't like, don't read.

Summary: Sasuke seorang penulis novel biasa bertemu dengan Hinata, arwah yang mengaku sebagai penggemar beratnya. Apakah yang akan Sasuke lakukan? Acuh tak acuh atau…

My Favorite Author

**Hinata's POV**

Kini aku dan Sasuke-kun telah sampai di sebuah ruko (rumah toko). Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka Konoha Times berpusat di sebuah ruko yang tidak begitu besar. Warna kuning gading mendominasi kantor ini. Plang berwarna putih dengan tulisan Konoha Times tertutup dahan pohon akasia yang tumbuh tepat di di samping kantor. Inikah Konoha Times yang katanya koran terkenal di Konoha? Konoha memang hanya kota kecil di provinsi Hi, sih.

"Cepat masuk." Ah, Sasuke-kun sudah duluan masuk ke kantor. Ternyata di dalam ada banyak komputer. Juga ada mesin besar seperti printer raksasa. Tapi di sini masih sepi padahal sudah pukul 08.15. Hanya ada seorang wanita berambut pirang dikuncir ekor kuda dan seorang pria berambut hitam dan berkulit putih seperti mayat. Mereka berdua sedang asyik mengobrol. Sepertinya mereka belum menyadari kehadiran Sasuke-kun.

"Hahaha! Yang benar saja! Eh, selamat pagi Sasuke-kun! Kamu datang cepat seperti biasa."

Wanita berambut pirang akhirnya menyapa Sasuke-kun dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Pagi, Pantat Ayam."

Giliran pria berkulit pucat yang menyapa. Seenaknya saja mengejek Sasuke-kun sambil tersenyum.

"Hn."

Sasuke-kun selalu bersikap dingin pada siapa saja, ya. Kenapa Sasuke-kun tidak menunjukkan sedikit emosinya? Tapi sepertinya teman-teman Sasuke-kun sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Sasuke-kun.

"Sasuke-kun, laporanmu sudah selesai? Kalau sudah simpan di flashdisknya Shino, OK?" Ujar wanita itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ya." Sasuke-kun langsung berjalan menuju salah satu kursi dan meja dengan komputer diatasnya. Menyalakan komputer dan memasukkan flashdisk ke port USB. Kasihan Sasuke-kun setiap hari berkutat dengan komputer. Kalau begini terus matanya bisa rusak.

"Osh! Selamat pagi teman-temanku tercinta! Marilah kita sambut pagi indah ini dengan semangat masa muda yang gemilang! Masih banyak cita-cita yang harus kita capai maka-HMMPH!"

"BERISIK! DASAR ALIS TEBAL!"

"Hoaahm… Merepotkan."

Ah, itu kan tetangganya Sasuke-kun, Uzumaki-san. Lalu siapa pria berambut bob yang dipanggil Alis Tebal itu? Pria yang rambutnya seperti nanas seperti tidak punya gairah hidup. Teman-teman Sasuke-kun banyak yang… Unik.

"Si Alis Tebal itu Rock Lee. Lalu cewek rambut pirang namanya Ino Yamanaka dan yang pucat itu suaminya Ino, Sai Yamanaka. Yang kepalanya seperti nanas " Aku hanya bengong melihat Sasuke-kun yang masih mengetik. Hebat, bisa membaca pikiran arwah.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin tahu nama mereka, kan?" Sasuke-kun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh ke arahku.

"Eem… I-iya ta-tapi…" Kedua jari telunjukku kumainkan untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup.

"Sorot matamu itu mudah dibaca." Eh? A-apa itu artinya Sasuke-kun memperhatikan aku? Tapi… Aku pikir Sasuke-kun…

"Hey yo, Teme! Ngeliatain apaan?" Tiba-tiba Uzumaki-san datang dan berjalan menembus tubuhku. Meskipun sudah lama jadi hantu, tetap saja rasanya aneh melihat tubuhku yang terlihat semu ini.

"Brrrr! Kok di sini dingin banget?" Kedua tangan Uzumaki-san saling menggosok satu sama lain. Angin musim gugur memang dingin tapi aku yakin Uzumaki-san menggigil karena bersentuhan dengan tubuhku.

"Oh iya, bentar lagi tanggal 20 November loh, Teme."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu? Gitu doang? Kau gak mau ngunjungin dia? Dia pasti senang banget kalau kamu sesekali mampir ke tempatnya. Kalau perlu tinggal aja selamanya bareng dia."

Dia? Siapa 'dia' yang dibicarakan Uzumaki-san? Ada apa dengan tanggal 20 November? Aku sangat penasaran. Setelah ini aku akan menanyakan tentang 'dia' pada Sasuke-kun. Tapi Sasuke-kun mau jawab tidak, ya?

"Nggak lucu, Dobe."

"Huh! Terserah deh! Hmm… Tadi aku mau ngomong apalagi ya?"

"Pergi saja sana."

"Sabar Naruto… Tuhan tahu semua dosa Si Teme… Fuhh! Aku cuma mau ngomong kamu harus ikut ke pesta perpisahan Shikamaru."

Haha kasihan Uzumaki-san. Frustasi menghadapi Sasuke-kun.

"Malas."

"Gak peduli. Pokoknya kamu musti datang. Kalo gak, kusumpahin mulutmu busuk!"

"So what?"

"Aargh! Buset dah Teme! Cuek banget! Kukasih nasihat, deh. Jadi orang jangan terlalu kaku. Nikmati hidup ini. Hidup cuma sekali, bro. Jangan terjebak masa lalu. Entar kalau sudah mati baru kamu menyesal." Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Uzumaki-san. Jika kau sudah mati, kau akan menyesali kehidupanmu yang sia-sia. Seperti aku.

"Eniwei, karena aku orang baik, aku pinjamin kaset DVD ini." Uzumaki-san mengambil sebuah kaset yang di bungkus plastik bening dari tas selempangnya. Jijik. Itu raut wajah Sasuke setelah melihat kaset dari Uzumaki-san.

"Tenang aja. Bukan film bokep, kok."

"Thanks."

"Aku mau ngerjain tugasku dulu. Sampai jumpa, Freak!"

"Moron." Tetap fokus dengan layar monitor, Sasuke-kun mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengacungkan jari tengahnya.

**Beberapa menit kemudian (Normal POV)**

Di lantai 2 kantor Konoha Times ada ruangan dengan meja besar di tengah. Diatas meja tersebar lembaran-lembaran kertas. Sasuke dan rekan-rekan seprofesinya duduk mengelilingi meja. Mereka sedang mengikuti rapat redaksi yang setiap hari mereka lakukan.

"Ino dan Konan bagaimana tugas kalian? Kalian mengajukan tema apa untuk bagian remaja dan life style?" Seorang pria berambut orange dengan pierching di hampir seluruh bagian tubuhnya bertanya kepada dua orang wanita cantik yang duduk di samping kiri meja.

"Sudah beres, Pein-san. Bagian remaja kami pakai tema Karena Ulahku, Guruku Menangis. Oke punya, kan?" Kata Ino tersenyum dan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Lalu untuk bagian life style, temanya adalah Berhubungan Intim yang Sehat dan Menyenangkan." Sambung Konan.

"…" Keheningan langsung menyelimuti ruangan ketika Konan mengatakan temanya. Sedangkan Hinata yang melayang di samping Sasuke cuma bisa menutup wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ehem! Bagus, bagus. Berarti semua sudah lengkap. Sisanya akan diedit oleh Shino, Tenten, dan Kidoumaru. Tayuya nanti kamu letakkan hasil rapat ini di meja saya. Baiklah, dengan ini rapat selesai. Silahkan lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian." Keheningan pecah ketika Pein mengakhiri rapat redaksi.

"Sasuke habis ini kamu langsung ke Jl. Kebahagiaan nomor 23, ya."

"Memang di sana ada acara apa?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hanya seorang siswi SMA yang bunuh diri. Namanya Aoi Hoshino Kau meliput dan memfoto lokasinya sendirian. Deidara tidak hadir karena sakit. Sudahlah, cepat lakukan."

"Hn." Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sasuke keluar dari ruang rapat diikuti Hinata yang dari tadi tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

**Sasuke's POV**

Hmm. Jl. Kebahagiaan nomor 23. Sepertinya ini rumah yang dimaksud Pein. Garis polisi sudah dipasang di pagar rumah. Aku harus masuk dan memfoto mayatnya. Ngomong-ngomong kemana hantu biru itu? Dari tadi dia tidak bicara dan menghilang begitu saja. Uh, aku memang menyuruh dia untuk tidak berisik tapi tidak sampai begini. Sudahlah, aku harus mencari narasumber dulu. Hei, ada seorang ibu-ibu yang menangis tersedu-sedu. Sepertinya dia kerabat dekat korban. Akan kucoba mencari informasi darinya.

"Permisi. Saya dari Konoha Times. Nama saya Sasuke Uchiha. Saya ingin mewawancarai anda terkait dengan kasus bunuh diri Saudari Aoi Hoshino, Nyonya..."

"Tsubaki Hoshino. Saya ibunya Aoi."

"Terima kasih, Hoshino-san."

Dan begitulah yang kulakukan. Aoi mencabut nyawanya sendiri dengan sepotong pecahan kaca. Menurut Hoshino-san, putrinya bunuh diri karena tekanan batin yang dideritanya. Orang tuanya akan bercerai, pacarnya selingkuh, dia gagal mendapat beasiswa. Kasihan sekali. Hn? Hinata? Dan ada seorang gadis yang mirip dengan gadis yang terbujur kaku di kasur tadi. Apa gadis itu Aoi?

"Hinata sedang apa kau?" Tanganku berusaha menyentuh bahunya. Gagal. Tanganku malah menembus bahunya. Rasanya tanganku seperti dibungkus angin malam.

"A-ah! Sasuke-kun... Aku hanya me-mengobrol dengan Aoi-san."

"Aoi? Aoi Hoshino?" Aku menatap lekat-lekat gadis berambut biru dan bermata coklat di samping Hinata. Positif. Dia memang gadis yang bunuh diri tadi.

"Salam kenal, Sasuke Uchiha-san." Dia membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum. Tersenyum? Bagaimana dia bisa tersenyum? Bukankah dia menderita?

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" Hinata sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku. Aoi berhenti tersenyum. Sorot matanya datar.

"Aku tersenyum karena aku sudah bebas. Tak ada lagi aturan-aturan menjijikkan. Tak ada lagi penderitaan. Tak ada lagi pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh. Kau akan mengerti jika sudah mati,"

"Benarkah?" Senyuman hambar terukir di bibirku.

"Sasuke-kun... Le-lebih baik kita pulang sekarang. Terima kasih atas waktunya Aoi-san." Hinata menatapku. Entah kenapa aku tidak tahan melihat matanya yang turuti kata-katanya dan berjalan menjauhi Aoi.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn?"

"Bo-boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"J-ja-janji jangan marah, ya?" Kebiasaannya muncul lagi. Dia memainkan kedua telunjuknya.

"Memang mau nanya apa?"

"Tentang orang yang kau bicarakan dengan Uzumaki-san dan tanggal 20 November..."

"Oh, itu..." Sial. Kenapa harus itu yang dia tanyakan? Tragedi 20 November. Mungkin bagi orang lain hari itu hanyalah hari biasa. Tidak bagiku. Di hari itulah aku hancur untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Akan kuceritakan di rumah."

"Sungguh? Lakukan janji kelingking dulu." Hinata menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. Senyuman dan rona merah di pipinya menghias wajah bulatnya. Aku pun mengaitkan kelingkingku dengan kelingking Hinata. Kami berjalan berdua di jalan yang dihujani daun merah

A/N: AARGH! Masih pendek... Kapan saya bisa buat fic yang bagus dan panjang? Hiks... Saya kecewa :'(

Saya sangat berterima kasih kepada:

**YouichiHiKaRi, cioneng, Arisu yama-chan, SasuSaku Lady-chan, Nagisa Imanda, Fun-Ny Chan, qie luph ichikun, Unk-gu G-jiy, YuKiNa AiKo 'ai-chan, kireina toushirou, Seichi, D' Dark Angel is Girl, Sanada yuki, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, Upe Jun, yuuaja, sAsULoVeLyHiNa, Uchiha Kagoure chan, Lina lalala. Dan untuk semua yang sudah membaca fic saya. Saya tidak akan bisa membuat fic tanpa teman-teman :D**

Boleh saya minta kritik, saran dan dukungannya?


	4. Chapter 4

My Favorite Author

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma pinjam chara-charanya doang.

Warning: OOC, AU, chara death, Crack pair, SasuHina, fanfict pertama, typo, pendek, romance gak jelas, dll. Don't like, don't read.

Summary: Sasuke seorang penulis novel biasa bertemu dengan Hinata, arwah yang mengaku sebagai penggemar beratnya. Apakah yang akan Sasuke lakukan? Acuh tak acuh atau…

A/N: Hola, minna-san! Ini dia chapter 4nya. Sebelumnya saya mau menjelaskan sesuatu. Di chap 3 ada chara namanya Aoi dan Tsubaki Hoshino, kan? Mereka itu sebenarnya bukan OC. Mereka chara yang muncul di game Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 4. Hanya saja saya nggak tahu nama keluarganya. Terus pas bagian pengenalan Shikamaru saya lupa ngetik namanya, gak diedit sih. (terima kasih Night-senpai atas koreksinya.). Yosh itu saja penjelasannya.

Selamat membaca :)

**Sasuke's POV**

Angin musim gugur menggelitik wajahku. Namun aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Sekarang aku ingin menjernihkan pikiranku. Karena Dobe mengungkit masa lalu hatiku jadi tidak tenang. Terlebih, aku berjanji pada Hinata untuk menceritakan sedikit sejarahku. Seharusnya mudah saja bagiku untuk mengatakan tidak ketika Hinata memohon ingin mendengar ceritaku tapi… Entahlah. Mungkin agak aneh tapi aku merasa nyaman berada di dekat Hinata. Padahal aku baru mengenalnya selama 2 hari.

"Lho… S-Sasuke-kun ini kan bukan jalan ke apartemenmu."

"Memang."

Sayang sekali Hinata. Tujuan kita bukan apartemen. Ada tempat yang ingin kukunjungi. Tempat yang sudah lama kulupakan. Terakhir kali aku pergi ke sana kurang lebih 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Kita sudah sampai." Tanah kosong seluas 300 meter persegi yang hanya terdiri dari hamparan rumput dan pohon kering di tengahnya terlihat jelas di depan mata kami.

"Sasuke-kun ini…"

"…" Aku berjalan agak cepat. Begitu sampai di depan pohon, kaki dan tanganku dengan lincah memanjat cabang-cabang pohon kering itu. Aku duduk disalah satu cabang dan bersandar di batang. Aku menghirup udara sebanyak yang kumau. Tak ada suara-suara kendaraan. Hanya suara langkah kaki dan obrolan beberapa orang gadis yang kudengar. Sekilas aku membayangkan sosoknya.

Senyum cerianya.

Semangatnya.

Cita-citanya.

Aku ingin ketika aku membuka mata aku bisa melihatnya lagi.

"Sasuke-kun…" Bukan. Suara ini bukan suaranya. Yang ada di hadapanku adalah Hinata Hyuuga. Perempuan kedua yang menghargai karya tulisku.

"Kau bisa menyanyi?"

"Huh?" Wajar saja dia heran. Dari tadi aku diam dan tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu.

"Bisa tidak?"

"Uuum… A-aku i-i-itu…"

"Oke. Kau bisa. Aku request lagu Blue Moon dari Nana Mizuki."

"Eeeh?" Wajah Hinata tambah heran. Aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya dia harus menyanyi untukku kalau tidak…

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau. Lupakan saja janjiku tadi." Benar. Lupakan saja hasratmu ingin mendengar masa laluku.

"Ba-baiklah..." Mulutnya mulai terbuka. Sementara mataku mulai tertutup.

Hoshi wo kakushiteru utsumuita hitomi ni

Tomadou dake nanimo dekinakute

Te to te kasanetemo dokoka gikochinai ne

Yume no naka mitai ni waratte yo

Yoru no kanata hibiku senritsu

Atsui mune wa sawagidasu

Sasayaku Blue Moon te wo nobashitara

Sugu ni todoki sou nano ni

Itsumo yasashiku hohoemu dake de

Oikakete wa kurenai de

Ichibyou ichibyou hikaru sunatsubu dane

Hitotsubu mo kobosenai wasurenai

Kieteshimai souna hosokutogaru tsuki ga

Mobubi na senaka ni tsume wo tate

Amaku nikoru kizuato fukaku

Kizamu akashi daiteite

Hakanai Blue Moon doushite kimi wo

Suki na natte shimatta no

Onaji bamen de togireta mama no

Kanashiguru monogatari

**Flashback**

Kelas XI Bahasa 2. Hmm... Ini dia kelasnya Kiba. Siluman anjing brengsek itu mencuri kumpulan cerpen buatanku dan diberikan ke salah satu teman sekelasnya. Mau tidak mau aku harus merebut kembali bukuku.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Aku gak sengaja!"

"PEDULI SETAAAN!"

Huh? Ribut banget. Mereka lagi ngapain sih di dalam? Begitu pintu kubuka yang pertama kulihat adalah rambut coklat Kiba. Seolah dalam film action, Kiba tiarap dalam gerakan slow motion. Sekarang yang kulihat adalah tinju seseorang yang mengarah ke wajahku.

"SHANNAROO!"

"UAARGH!"

BUAGH! BRUKK! SREK!

"?"

Aku dipukul telak. Mantap. Badanku sampai terseret beberapa meter dari tempat aku berdiri. Rasanya pipiku nyeri dan panas sekali. Jempolku mengelus sudut bibirku. Aku bisa melihat darah segar melumuri jempolku. Wow...

"Kyaaa! Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja!"

Seorang gadis mengulurkan tangannya. Gadis rambut pink ini yang memukulku? Tadinya kupikir preman pentolan SMA Konoha. Wow lagi.

"Fyuuh... Untung bukan aku yang kena." Kiba yang duduk lesehan di lantai kelas mengelus dada. Aku tidak tahu apa pokok masalahnya tapi pasti Kiba yang jadi biang kerok.

"Ya ampun sampai biru begini... Ayo kita ke UKS." Aku meringis sakit ketika gadis pink itu menyentuh pipiku. Pelan-pelan aku berdiri dibantu gadis itu. Baru kali ini aku bertemu gadis berambut pink dan punya tenaga monster.

"Yak! Kita sudah sampai. Kayaknya Shizune-sensei lagi gak ada. Kamu tunggu di sini dulu. Aku mau beli es batu di kantin." Aku mengangguk pelan. Kuputuskan untuk berbaring di kasur sembari menunggu dia beli es. Sunyi. Menyenangkan sekali terperangkap di ruangan yang sepi. Bermacam-macam imajinasi berputar-putar di kepalaku. Ting! Aku dapat inspirasi. Kertas... Aku butuh pulpen dan kertas. Tapi yang kulihat di meja di samping kasurku hanya gelas kaca dan peralatan P3K. Aduh, makin sakit saja pipi ini. Sialan tuh cewe. Baru buka pintu aku udah disambut dengan SANGAT ramah.

"Ini dia esnya. Kubungkus pakai saputangan dulu." Segera aku ambil es yang sudah dibungkus saputangan bercorak bunga sakura. Rasa dingin segera menjalar di pipiku.

"Maafkan aku, ya. Kiba tadi menumpahkan jus jeruk ke buku ini terus aku marah, deh. Ah, namaku Sakura Haruno. Panggil saja Sakura. Aku dari kelas XI Bahasa 2. Namamu siapa? Anak mana?" Mataku membesar saat melihat buku yang dipegang Sakura. Itu buku kumpulan cerpenku.

"Sasuke Uchiha, XI Bahasa 1. Sakura, itu bukuku. Kembalikan."

"Masa' sih? Kok gak ada namanya?" Sakura perlahan membuka halaman pertama yang basah dan mencari namaku.

"Tck. Lihat halaman terakhir." Dia membuka lembar demi lembar kertas di buku hingga di kertas yang terakhir. Huruf Hiragana membentuk kata Uchiha Sasuke terpampang jelas.

"Benar juga. Jadi, Sasuke-kun yang bikin cerpen-cerpen di buku ini?" Tanya Sakura. Dia mengembalikan bukuku sambil tersenyum. Diseretnya kursi yang didudukinya sampai di jarak yang cukup dekat dengan kasur tempat aku berbaring.

"Hn."

"Hn? Maksudnya?"

"Iya, aku yang bikin."

"Hee... Cerpen-cerpenmu keren banget loh. Sasuke-kun punya bakat mengarang. Aku paling suka yang judulnya Blue Moon. Mirip lagu favoritku, Blue Moon. Itu loh... Nana Mizuki, Sasuke-kun pernah dengar tidak? Cerpenmu tuh kata-katanya banyak yang nancap di hati terus bla bla bla" Mata hijaunya berbinar-binar. Semangat banget membicarakan cerpenku. Haha, mudah sekali dia mengungkapkan isi hatinya lewat kata-kata. Bahasa kasarnya sih cerewet.

Dia sudah berhenti mengoceh. Kepalanya menunduk. Rambut pink sebahunya menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Pasti Sasuke-kun menganggap aku cewe aneh yang cerewet."

"Betul banget." Aku menjawab dengan cuek dan santai. Sakura tambah monyong saja bibirnya. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak hati.

"Shannaro! Sasuke-kun kejam!" Tiba-tiba dia mengepalkan tinjunya. Urat-urat lengannya sudah kelihatan.

"Shannaro? Apalagi tuh?"

"Anu... Itu kebiasaan. Aku sering teriak-teriak Shannaro kalo lagi marah atau bersemangat. Hehehe, aku memang aneh." Jari telunjuknya menggaruk pipinya yang bersemu merah muda. Huh, ternyata dia sendiri sadar kalau dia aneh.

Sakura mengambil cotton bud di meja dan menetesinya dengan obat lalu disodorkan ke wajahku. "Oleskan ke bibirmu," perintah Sakura ramah. Perlahan kuoleskan cotton bud ke sudut bibirku. Obat apaan, nih? Perih...

"Duduk dulu. Pipimu memarnya parah juga." Pipiku yang sudah berubah warna jadi biru-keunguan ditempel kapas yang direkat plester. Heh, aku jadi begini juga karena ulahmu kan, Sakura Haruno?

Rasa nyeri di pipiku sudah berkurang. Tak terasa sebentar lagi waktu istirahat habis. Harus cepat-cepat kembali ke kelas. Habis ini jam pelajarannya Kurenai-sensei. Telat= Ngemut kapur. Dasi yang longgar kembali kurapikan. Buku cerpenku juga kubawa. Baru saja tanganku memegang gagang pintu, Sakura memanggil namaku.

"Sasuke-kun, kalau kamu bikin cerpen baru perlihatkan ke aku, ya. Aku penasaran ingin baca cerpenmu yang lain." Gadis rambut pink sebahu ini bilang apa? Penasaran? Aku pertimbangkan dulu. Dia memang orang pertama yang membaca karanganku dan memujinya. Kiba dan tawa mengejeknya tidak dihitung.

"Oke."

"Yeei! Teng kyu, Sasuke-kun. Besok aku akan main ke kelasmu. Aku mau mengganti bukumu yang dirusak Kiba. Bye bye!" Rambutnya berkibar-kibar mengikuti gerakannya ketika berlari-lari kecil ke pintu UKS. Dibukanya pintu itu dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan aku yang masih berdiri di depan pintu UKS.

"Sakura!"

"Yaaa?"

"Aneh bukan berarti jelek. Berbeda itu spesial. Makasih buat buku dan bogem mentahnya."

"... Sama-sama!"

**End of Flashback**** (Normal POV)**

"Sejak insiden itu aku dan Sakura semakin dekat. Kami sering mengobrol dan jalan-jalan berdua. Lama-lama aku jatuh cinta. Akhirnya di musim semi tepatnya ketika aku naik kelas XII, aku memberanikan diriku untuk menyatakan perasaan pada Sakura. Dibawah pohon sakura inilah kami memulai kisah romance nyata pertama kami. Selesai. Ayo pulang!" Sasuke mengakhiri ceritanya dengan menuruni pohon yang dari tadi dia duduki.

'Dia yang dimaksud Sasuke-kun adalah pacarnya. Jadi itu alasannya dia memintaku menyanyi. Lagu itu kepingan dari masa lalunya.' Belum beranjak dari pohon yang sama, Hinata masih duduk merenung. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi rasa penasaran. Seharusnya dia merasa puas setelah mendengar sedikit dari masa lalu Sasuke. Tapi, malah rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Hinata sendiri bingung kenapa dia bisa merasa pedih. Apa karena dia cemburu mengetahui Sasuke telah mempunyai kekasih?

'A-apa yang kupikirkan? Aku bukan siapa-siapanya Sasuke. Lagipula aku sudah tidak ada di dunia…'

"Oi, Casper! Kita pulang sekarang." Hinata tersentak kaget mendengar suara Sasuke. Perlahan Hinata terbang menuruni pohon sakura yang sudah mati itu. Bibir Hinata bergetar, mengumpulkan tenaga untuk mengucapkan satu kata.

"Be-belum selesai kan?"

"Huh?"

"C-ce-ceritamu belum selesai kan?" Hinata kini menatap dalam-dalam mata hitam kelam milik pria di hadapannya.

"Tidak. Sudah selesai. Selesai dan tidak ada sequel."

Cklek.

Pintu apartemen Sasuke terbuka. Ruangan bernuansa putih langsung terlihat. Sepatu sneakers hitam telah Sasuke letakkan di rak sepatu. Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa di ruang tamu. Diambilnya remote tv di samping pahanya dan menekan tombol on.

"Um, Sasuke-kun tidak mau membersihkan piring kotor dulu?" Hinata menunjuk dapur.

"Iya." Sasuke bergegas ke dapur. Baru saja Sasuke mengambil spon, Hinata mengangkat jari telunjuknya. Ajaib. Keran menyala sendiri. Piring-piring kotor beterbangan ke wastafel. Spon penuh sabun menggosok piring-piring tadi. Sasuke takjub melihat perbuatan Hinata.

"Aku belajar dari temanku sesama hantu," kata Hinata sambil menegakkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

**Pukul 09.15 P.M**

Kaos lengan panjang warna hitam dengan simbol grup band Avenged Sevenfold di bagian dada melekat di tubuh kekar Sasuke. Tidak lupa celana jins biru dongker dan sepatu sneakers hitam menambah ketampanan Sasuke. Sederhana memang, tapi itulah yang disukai Sasuke. Simple is good.

"Sasuke-kun mau jalan bareng teman ya?" tanya Hinata lembut. Hinata diam-diam tersenyum melihat penampilan Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Syukurlah akhirnya Sasuke-kun mau bergaul dengan orang lain."

"Aku berubah pikiran. Tidak ada salahnya sekali-sekali minum segelas Martini."

Awalnya Sasuke tidak mau pergi kemana-mana malam ini kalau saja Hinata tidak memelas dan menasihati Sasuke betapa pentingnya bersosialisasi.

"Uum… B-boleh aku ikut?"

"Terserah."

Ini dia Zone Cafe. Cafe biasa yang selalu buka dari pukul 21.00-02.00 ini menjadi tempat perpisahan Shikamaru Nara, salah satu wartawan di Konoha Times. Café ini dibagi menjadi dua bagian. Bangunan yang letaknya paling luar adalah bar dan cafe sedangkan yang letaknya agak di dalam digunakan untuk karaoke.

Mata Sasuke bergerak ke kiri dan kanan mencari teman-temannya. Matanya menangkap sosok rambut merah. Rambut merah itu adalah Tayuya, si sekretaris.

Kaki Sasuke berjalan ke arah sekumpulan pria dan wanita yang tengah menenggak minuman keras.

"Oi, Teme datang! Gak nyangka!" Naruto berteriak semangat melihat Sasuke datang.

"Yo, Sasuke. Enjoy aja ok?" Shikamaru yang punya acara menjabat tangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau mau Long Island Ice Tea atau Scotch?" Konan menawarkan dua buah gelas berisi minuman beralkohol.

"Scotch saja. Makasih." Sasuke mengambil gelas yang disodorkan Konan dan langsung meminumnya hingga habis. Begini-begini Sasuke sudah tidak asing dengan yang namanya minuman keras. Gin, Vodka, Cocktail, Tequila semua sudah sering masuk ke dalam lambung Sasuke.

"Yosh! Sasuke aku tantang kau minum ini!" ujar Lee bersemangat. Dia menaruh dua botol Vodka di atas meja.

"Huh, boleh saja." Tanpa dikomando, Sasuke dan Lee menenggak Vodka. Peraturannya sederhana. Siapa yang duluan teler kalah. Lee sudah hampir mabuk. Brukk! Tubuh Lee ambruk. Pemenangnya Sasuke Uchiha.

"Fhuuah!" Sasuke mengelap mulutnya dengan kasar. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah melebihi tomat makanan favoritnya.

"YEAH! TEME MENANG!" Naruto mengangkat tangan Sasuke bagaikan petinju yang baru meraih sabuk kemenangan.

"Hahaha. Hn? Halo nona manis." Sasuke yang sudah mabuk berat menggoda Hinata yang duduk manis di kursi dekat meja bar.

"EEEH?" Wajah Hinata memerah. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, wajah Hinata memerah bukan karena pengaruh alkohol.

"Nona manis, maukah kau menikah denganku? Aku janji akan membahagiakanmu." Sasuke duduk dengan bertumpu pada lutut kirinya. Tangannya didekap di dada. Naruto cs tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah Sasuke. Jarang-jarang seorang Sasuke yang sangat pendiam mabuk dan melamar kursi kosong. Ino merekam aksi Sasuke dengan handphonenya. Dia berencana akan mengupload video Sasuke di YouTube.

"KYAAA!" Hinata sudah malu tingkat tinggi. Walaupun tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya tetap saja dia malu. Seandainya dia masih hidup mungkin sekarang juga dia sudah pingsan.

"Sudah, sudah. Sasuke mesti pulang nih. Kasihan harga dirinya hancur." Rupanya masih ada Pein yang tidak tega anak buahnya mempermalukan diri sendiri.

"Kakuzu dan Naruto kalian antar Sasuke pulang," perintah Pein.

"Aye, aye sir!" seru Naruto.

"Uang bensinnya mana?"

"Gak ada. Pergi sana, gih!"Pein mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Apartemen Sasuke ada di lantai 3. Hal ini bukan masalah jika Naruto dan Kakuzu menggotong Sasuke dengan lift. Sayangnya Naruto dan Kakuzu harus menggotong tubuh Sasuke yang beratnya 68 kg menggunakan tangga darurat karena liftnya rusak.

"Huufth… Setan juga nih Teme. Bikin repot aja," kata Naruto yang menggotong lengan kanan Sasuke.

"Hehehe. Nona manis terima lamaranku ya, hiks? Tenang aja, non. Entar kukasih rumah gedongan." Sasuke masih saja berceloteh-ria. Hinata tersenyum geli.

"OOC banget si Sasuke. Dengerin nih Sasuke. Mulai sekarang kamu haram minum miras," cetus Kakuzu kesal.

Kakuzu dan Naruto langsung pergi setelah menggeletakkan Sasuke di kasurnya. Sekarang di kamar hanya ada Sasuke dan Hinata. Mata ungu pucat Hinata menatap lekat-lekat wajah Sasuke yang tertidur. Hinata tidak menyangka wajah dingin Sasuke terlihat begitu tenang ketika tidur. Ketika Hinata akan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, Hinata mendengar sesuatu.

"Jangan pergi… Nona manis, zzzz."

Sorot mata Hinata sangat lembut. Bibir tipisnya bergerak menghasilkan suara pelan ciri khasnya.

"Maaf."

To Be Continue

A/N: Ketahuan kan dia yang dimaksud Sasuke? Oh iya di sini Hinata sudah meninggal dunia. Penyebab kematiannya dijelasin kok. 20 November juga. Bagi yang tidak kenal Nana Mizuki, dia adalah pengisi suara Hinata Hyuuga di anime Naruto versi Jepang juga penyanyi soundtrack anime gitu. Coba deh teman-teman dengar suaranya. Keren loh*promosi mode: ON*

Special thanks to:

**Upe Jun**

**YouiChi HiKaRi**

**Seichi**

**yuuaja**

**zangetsuichigo13**

**Nagisa Imanda**

**Ciaxx**

**Masahiro 'Night' Seiran**

**HanaYuki Aiko**

**SasuSaku Lady-chan**

**Annis Hanji**

**Teman-teman yang sudah membaca fic saya. Arigatou gozaimasu!**

Saya menerima review dan flame bermutu dengan senang hati.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma pinjam chara-charanya doang.

Warning: OOC, AU, chara death, Crack pair, SasuHina, fanfict pertama, typo, pendek, romance gak jelas, dll. Don't like, don't read.

Summary: Sasuke seorang penulis novel biasa bertemu dengan Hinata, arwah yang mengaku sebagai penggemar beratnya. Apakah yang akan Sasuke lakukan? Acuh tak acuh atau…

A/N: Maaf saya telat update. Saya buntu ide. Lagi banyak masalah terutama ma ortu, sih... Oh iya, teman-teman gak usah panggil saya senpai Saya kan masih newbie :) Sudahlah daripada baca curhatan saya, mending baca fic ini :D

Enjoy reading!

My Favorite Author

**Hinata's POV**

Sasuke-kun… Maaf malam ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Apakah kau tahu Sasuke-kun? Wajahmu begitu damai sekarang. Izinkan aku mengelus sebentar wajahmu, ya. Sasuke-kun mendengkur pelan. Kunikmati suara dengkuran Sasuke-kun yang tak pernah kudengar selama aku hidup. Inilah pria yang dulu selalu kukagumi dari kejauhan. Sasuke-kun yang selalu dingin tapi sesungguhnya dia sangat peduli kepada orang lain.

"Aku sangat mengenalmu Sasuke-kun. Lebih dari yang kau duga." Aku membisik pelan di samping Sasuke-kun yang tidur membelakangiku. Kubalikkan tubuhku dan terbang menembus pintu kamar Sasuke-kun. Aku harus bertemu dengannya.

Jalan raya sudah sepi. Tak ada lagi kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang. Aku miris melihat gadis-gadis cantik berpakaian minim sedang menggoda om-om girang di pinggir jalan. Mereka masih hidup tapi tidak memanfaatkannya. Sudahlah, aku harus tetap terbang. Rumahnya atau bisa dibilang rumahku juga, masih jauh karena terletak di Kota Suna.

"Hina-chan!" aku mendengar suara seorang wanita memanggilku. Kuhentikan perjalananku sejenak dan menoleh ke arah seorang wanita berbaju putih yang memanggilku. Dia menghampiriku dan tersenyum lebar.

"A-ah, s-selamat malam, Sa-Sadako-san." Aku membungkukkan tubuhku sebagai tanda hormat. Dia adalah sahabat hantuku. Dari dialah aku belajar bermacam-macam hal tentang dunia hantu.

"Dari dulu udah dibilangin panggil Sacchan aja," kata err… Sacchan menggembungkan sebelah pipinya.

"Go-gomen ne…"

"Eniwei ikut hang out bareng aku, yuk. Ada anak-anak SMP uji nyali di kuburan."

"M-maaf, aku sedang buru-buru. Pe-permisi." Aku segera terbang secepat mungkin setelah pamit ke Sacchan. Jujur saja, aku tidak pernah mengganggu orang lain atau sengaja menampakkan diri. Kalau Sasuke-kun beda masalah. Kata teman-teman hantuku, aku tidak menakutkan. Wajahku walaupun pucat masih terlihat manis. Baru saja aku mau pergi, Sacchan tiba-tiba meremas tanganku.

"Tik tok tik tok. Waktu terus berjalan Hina-chan... Kau harus memanfaatkannya baik-baik." Sorot matanya berubah serius. Seringainya sangat menakutkan.

"Ya... Aku mengerti," ujarku tersenyum palsu.

Selamat datang di rumah, Hinata. Ya, ini memang rumahku. Rumahku tidak banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali kutempati. Tetap terlihat megah seperti biasa. Pagar yang menjulang tinggi ini juga masih karatan. Rumah dengan desain eropa kuno ini kutinggalkan saat aku berumur 15 tahun. Hmm... Rindu sekali. Dulu waktu aku masih kecil, aku sering bermain kucing dan anjing bersama kakak dan adikku di halaman. Selanjutnya kami sukses dimarahi babysitter karena badan kami kotor. Tapi, tidak semua memori di rumah ini menyenangkan. Ibuku meninggal dunia di kamar tidurnya. Kaa-san tidak kuat menahan penyakit kanker otak yang dideritanya. Yang paling menyakitkan adalah ketika ibu berjuang melawan maut, ayah tengah terbuai oleh sentuhan wanita malam. Sampai di sini dulu nostalgianya. Aku masih punya kewajiban yang harus kulakukan. Semoga saja Neji-nii tidak kaget melihatku.

Koridor rumah sudah kulewati. Hampir seluruh kamar juga sudah kumasuki. Kemana sih Neji-nii? Di kamarnya yang lama tidak ada Neji-nii. Kalau Hanabi-chan pasti dia menginap di rumah temannya. Sebentar lagi pagi akan tiba dan aku masih berputar-putar mencari anikiku. Susah juga punya rumah besar. Baiklah, ini dia kamar terakhir. Mataku serius melihat pintu dari kayu dengan ukiran yang rumit. Dadaku sedikit sesak membayangkan reaksi Neji-nii kalau melihatku.

Aku berhasil masuk. Syukurlah... Dia memang ada di sini. Sudah larut malam tapi dia masih sibuk berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen perusahaan. Padahal ini kan malam Sabtu. Seharusnya nii-san sedang tidur atau bersorak-sorak menonton pertandingan sepak bola. Kasihan sekali dirimu, nii-san. Ah, rambut coklatnya yang dulu panjang sekarang jadi cepak.

"Ne-Neji-nii..." Suaraku bergetar saking gugupnya.

"Hinata?" Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Se-selamat malam," aku berusaha tersenyum tapi senyum pedih yang kuhasilkan.

"Kau benar-benar Hinata?" Jangan. Kumohon jangan melihatku seperti itu. Simpan kembali semua rasa dukamu, nii-san. Aku tidak sanggup menahan rasa rindu kepada kakak yang selalu melindungiku. Pelukanku di tubuhnya sama sekali tidak dia sambut. Neji-nii hanya melongo, tidak percaya.

"Nii-san, aku butuh bantuanmu. Tolong carikan dokumen berwarna merah dengan tulisan UM di ruang kerja Ko-jisan. Jika sudah ketemu segera adakan rapat dengan seluruh anggota klan Hyuuga," jelasku panjang lebar.

"Hah? Memangnya apa isi dokumen itu? Lagi pula aku bisa dibunuh Ko-jisan kalau sembarangan masuk ke kamarnya! " protes Neji-nii. Dia memijat pelipisnya. Dihirupnya udara sebanyak yang dia mau dan dihembuskan kembali.

"Maaf, nii-san... Tapi kumohon." Aku memasang wajah memelas andalanku. Dokumen itu sangat penting bagiku. Sangat penting bagi Sasuke-kun.

"Hm, dasar sapi. Baiklah, akan kuusahakan." Neji-nii mengulum senyumnya. Sapi, ya? Sudah lama aku tidak dengar nickname yang dibuat Neji-nii dan Hanabi-chan. Sebuah foto yang dibingkai pigura sederhana berwarna hijau muda menarik perhatianku. Tiga orang anak kecil yang memakai kostum binatang di foto itu adalah aku, Neji-nii dan Hanabi-chan.

"Kadal, Sapi dan Tikus bersaudara." Neji-nii melihat foto tersebut dengan tatapan sendu. Kami bertiga memang saudara yang kompak. Neji si Kadal, Hinata si Sapi, Hanabi si Tikus.

"Apa kau tidak tenang di alam sana?" Pertanyaan Neji-nii menyadarkan diriku yang larut dalam lamunan.

"Hn," aku menggumam seperti Sasuke-kun.

"Asal kau tahu, Sapi. Tidak ada kakak yang senang melihat adiknya yang sudah meninggal dunia berkeliaran tak ada tujuan." Tangan Neji-nii dilipat di depan dadanya. Pertanda kalau dia akan memulai ceramah panjang.

"Bagaimana keadaan Si Tikus?" Aku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Neji-nii kelihatan kesal. Tidak ada salahnya kan kalau aku menanyakan kabar adik semata wayangku?

"Baik. Kau sendiri?" Pria yang 3 tahun lebih tua dariku itu memainkan pulpen di tangannya.

Jarum jam di dinding sudah menunjuk angka 3. Tidak seharusnya aku masih di sini dan mengganggu nii-san. Aku harus menyelesaikan obrolan ini walaupun aku masih ingin bernostalgia dengan nii-san.

"Neji-nii... Minggu depan aku akan main lagi ke sini. Jangan lupa dokumennya, ya." Aku terbang mundur menjauhinya. Neji-nii beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Sampai jumpa..." Kulambaikan tanganku dan perlahan terbang menjauh.

Matahari sudah terbit. Makhluk hidup kembali beraktivitas di hari yang baru. Begitu pula Sasuke. Berjalan terseok-seok ke kamar mandi. Suara kloset yang disiram terdengar begitu Sasuke masuk ke WC. Sasuke berdiri di depan wastafel, mengucek-ucek mata. Diambilnya sikat gigi berwarna kuning dan melumurinya dengan pasta gigi.

"S-selamat pagi, Sasuke-kun," sapa Hinata. Sasuke menjawab salam Hinata dengan gumaman yang tediri dari dua huruf h dan n. Jari-jemari lentik Hinata menyisir rambut indigonya yang menutupi punggung sambil bersenandung lembut. Sasuke fokus melihat ke arah cermin di depannya. Dia memeriksa apakah bayangan Hinata terpantul di cermin atau tidak. Hal ini tidak perlu Sasuke lakukan mengingat Hinata adalah hantu.

Di tangan Sasuke sudah ada kaset CD yang dibungkus plastik bening. Tidak ada cover hanya tulisan 100 Tears yang ditulis menggunakan spidol. Hinata ingat itu adalah CD yang diberikan Naruto. Sasuke memasukkan kasetnya ke VCD usang hadiah undian yang dia dapat saat mengikuti jalan santai. VCD baru menyala setelah berulang kali diberi sedikit sentuhan oleh Sasuke.

"100 Tears? Pasti film drama korea yang romantis banget. Kyaaa..." Begitulah pikiran pertama Hinata terhadap CD pinjaman Naruto.

"KYAAAA!" Hinata menjerit sejadi-jadinya melihat adegan di film yang sangat jauh dari kesan pertama Hinata. Yang ada di hadapannya bukan adegan romantis seperti yang dia harapkan, melainkan adegan seorang badut psikopat mengeluarkan seluruh isi perut korbannya. Reaksi Sasuke sangat berbeda dari Hinata. Sasuke duduk santai sambil mengunyah roti selai coklat. Bagi Sasuke yang sudah pengalaman meliput kasus-kasus kecelakaan lalu lintas, pembunuhan, dan lain-lain yang berhubungan dengan mayat manusia, film seperti ini bagaikan film kartun anak-anak. Sasuke mengambil remote dan menekan tombol pause.

"Kalau kamu takut mending gak usah nonton."

"I-iya."

Tidak ada yang bicara. Baik Sasuke dan Hinata, mereka memilih untuk diam. Setidaknya sampai Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

"Kamu beneran udah mati?" Sasuke berhenti memencet tombol remote dan mengambil sebungkus rokok yang diletakkan di atas TV. Membakar sebatang rokok lalu dihisapnya.

"He eh." Hinata mengangguk.

"Mati. Apa rasanya sakit?"

"Sangat, sangat, sangat sakit." Hinata mengelus lehernya. Dia masih ngeri membayangkan kematiannya dulu.

"Apa penyebab kematianmu?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Sekarang Sasuke terkesan seperti seorang polisi yang menginterogasi maling.

"A-akan kuberitahu besok." Hinata tersenyum penuh arti. Sasuke mengerti maksud Hinata. Hinata baru akan bercerita kalau Sasuke sudah menjelaskan peristiwa 20 November.

Hinata mengangkat tangan kanannya. Buku tebal yang tadinya tergeletak di meja perlahan terbang mendekati Hinata. Hinata membaca huruf demi huruf yang ada di buku.

"Itu novelku, ya?" kata Sasuke yang baru saja memasukkan baju kotor ke mesin cuci.

"Iya. Sangat bagus." Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Memperhatikan Hinata yang masih serius membaca. Sasuke mengamati setiap lekuk wajah Hinata yang tanpa cacat. Mata lavender tanpa pupil yang belum pernah dilihat Sasuke sebelumnya. Kulit Hinata sedikit pucat tapi tidak mengurangi keanggunan yang dipancarkan Hinata. Sasuke sedikit heran. Selama ini dia selalu melihat hantu dengan sosok yang mengerikan. Sasuke paling sering melihat hantu standar internasional, yaitu hantu sejenis Kuntilanak dan Sadako. Menurut Sasuke, Hinata dan Sadako bagaikan langit dan bumi. Sangat berbeda.

"A-ada apa?" Wajah Hinata merona merah saat sadar Sasuke memperhatikannya.

"Eer… Anu, kamu suka novelku?" Sasuke mati-matian menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Tapi tetap pasang wajah es.

"Te-tentu… A-a-aku sangat suka… Bagian akhirnya."

"Cuma bagian akhir?" Sasuke berbaring di sofa dengan tangannya sebagai bantal. Sasuke refleks menarik kakinya ketika kakinya bersentuhan dengan paha Hinata.

"Hei, kenapa setiap kita bersentuhan malah aku yang kedinginan?" protes Sasuke. Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan mengangkat bahu.

**Sasuke's POV**

Siapkan mentalmu, Sasuke. Ayolah, aku hanya datang mengunjunginya. Sakura Haruno… Berapa kali pun aku menyebut namanya, aku tetap tidak bias menghilangkan rasa bersalahku. Harusnya dulu aku… Argh!

"Sasuke-kun, kamu tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu menakutkan…" Haha. Harusnya kau yang punya wajah menakutkan, Hinata.

"Hn. Gak apa-apa." Aku mengunci pintu apartemenku. Kututup resleting jaketku karena suhu udara semakin dingin. Aku memasang headset yang tersambung di mp3 ke telingaku. Kutekan tombol play dan aku mendengar lagu berjudul Kim yang dinyanyikan rapper favoritku, Eminem. Ukh, bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mendengar lagu ini. Aku memilih lagu Dear God dari Avenged Sevenfold. Ini baru cocok.

Selama perjalanan Hinata berusaha mengajakku mengobrol yang hanya kujawab dengan kata-kata hn, oh, ya. Tak terasa kakiku mengantarku ke toko bunga milik temanku, Ino dan Sai. Ino segera menyambutku dengan ramah. Di hari Sabtu dan Minggu kami para wartawan Konoha Times tidak diwajibkan ke kantor kecuali jika ada panggilan. Karena itu jangan heran kalau aku bisa santai jalan-jalan sekarang.

"Sasuke-kun, selamat datang! Ada yang bisa kubantu?" sambut Ino.

"Aku mau beli bunga cosmos." Jari telunjukku mengarah ke bunga berwarna pink yang dibungkus kertas koran.

"Oke. Mau beli berapa tangkai?" Aku mengangkat telunjuk kananku. Isyarat bahwa aku hanya butuh satu tangkai. Setelah dibungkus plastik dan diberi pita merah, Ino memberikan bunga itu. Tadinya aku mau protes soal pita tapi Ino bilang kalau pitanya gratis. Aku heran kenapa Ino senyum-senyum sendiri. Auk ah, gelap.

"Ki-kita mau ke mana?" tanya Hinata pelan.

"Sabarlah. Sebentar lagi kita sampai." Aku menatap lekat-lekat bunga cosmos di tanganku. Sangat pink. Sama seperti Sakura.

"A-aku tidak sabar ingin be-bertemu Haruno-san…" Yeah, kau benar. Aku juga tidak sabar. Selangkah demi selangkah terasa semakin berat. Rasanya aku ingin kembali ke apartemen saja. Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku sudah nekat untuk membuka luka lama.

Ah, ini dia tempat Sakura tinggal. Mata Hinata membesar melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Memang sulit dipercaya. Sampai sekarang aku juga tidak percaya Sakura tidur di sini.

"Sudah sampai," ujarku singkat. Hinata menelan ludah. Dengan hati-hati Hinata berbicara.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, ini… Pemakaman?"

A/N: Gaje, yaa? Teman-teman udah tau apa yang terjadi ma Sakura, kan? Apakah chapter 5 ini tambah hancur aja? Jangan ragu untuk memberi saya kritik dan saran ^^

**Special thanks to:**

**YouicHi HiKaRi**

**Crysta**

**Masahiro 'Night' Seiran**

**Upe Jun**

**Nagisa Imanda**

**Fun-Ny Chan**

**HanaYuki Aiko**

**Arisu yama-chan**

**Lady Harumi Aika**

**Uchiha Kagoure chan**

**Ciaxx**


End file.
